warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandarin Orange/Episode Three
This is NOT the Twolegplace! I walked into the bright sunlight, ducking my head as cats watched me. This was a weird place, in my opinion, because there were many dens everywhere, each for different aged cats, I'm assuming. A sharp scent wafted to my nostrils as I padded along, and I realized it was the foul smelling greenish liquid I call mouse-find because where ever there is mouse-find, there is mice. I looked up and realized that Smallflower and Nettlefoot were waiting for me impatiently by another den. I grunted and eased myself into the small den and waited until Nettlefoot and Smallflower came inside. They looked at each other, then at me and started blurting out questions. "What Clan are you? You don't have a scent of an Clan cat at all! Are you a rogue? Are you working for HighClan?" Nettlefoot demanded. "Are you and your Clan planning to attack us? Was your fight just a decoy to get into our camp? Are you a kittypet?" Smallflower asked, and I realized she spat the word 'kittypet' like it was a disgusting piece of dog-dung. I hissed and answered to the best of my ability, as to not have to hear their pathetic whiny questions again. "First of all, I have no clan, or whatever that is. And yes, I am a rogue. No, I do not work for High-whatsit. Also, I am not a...kittypet, or whatever that ''is, and I didn't even want to fight a single cat when I got into the forest, so it was not a decoy," I snarled, waiting for their reaction. But, instead of being quiet and analyzing my answers, they asked me ''MORE ''questions. "Wait, you don't even know what Clans are?" Nettlefoot mewed, obvious curiosity dripping from his question. "A rogue? In the forest? I thought all rogues stayed in the Twolegplace!" Smallflower challenged, and I knew she was trying to make me sound like I was lying or something. "''No, ''I do not know what Clams are, and I was chasing a mouse to far into the forest," I sighed, flicking my tail back and forth. "Not ''clams, ''Clans!" Nettlefoot corrected before looking at me with slight adulation in his green eyes. His whiskers twitched in amusement and I glared at him. "Whatever. The point is, is that I have no clue what 'they' are," I said. "Why were you chasing a mouse into our territory? Don't you have enough prey in the Twolegplace?" Smallflower demanded, her yellow eyes piercing me. "No, actually. It's to hard to find even a ''dead piece of prey," I said, knowing that my situation in the Twolegplace sounded worse saying it out loud, rather than in my head. "I think she's innocent," An unfimiliar voice called from outside, and a tabby tom with green eyes stalked inside the den. "She doesn't even know about the Clans, which have been here for more than 500 moons!" "She could be pretending!" Smallflower hissed, glaring at me. "Or I could just NOT KNOW!" I snarled under my breath, standing up with my tail lashing angrily. Nettlefoot ignored me and Smallflower, and he nodded to the tabby tom. "Alright, Thistetail." Then, he flicked his tail, and the two of them walked away, and I saw Nettlefoot whisper in Thistletail's ear. I strained my own ears and tried to listen, and all I heard was,"She should stay in camp....few....days....can't...trust...out there...somewhere....spy..."